Sexy Brain, Cute Brain
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Namjoon/Hoseok. Semua itu agak sedikit berubah ketika Hoseok mengenal seseorang sebagai tetangga barunya tepat bersebelahan dengan unit apartemen yang ditempatinya kini. Ya, tetangga baru. Chaptered. RnR please. Chapter 9 is UP! Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Akhir semester ketiga bagi Hoseok menjalani perkuliahannya di jurusan Sastra Jepang. Suatu hal yang sangat diminatinya namun berbanding terbalik dengan bakatnya sendiri.

Ya, Jung Hoseok namanya. Pemuda baik hati yang murah senyum dan juga ramah. Tetapi hatinya sensitif dan mudah tersentuh.

Semenjak lulus SMA, Hoseok merantau dari Gwangju ke Seoul. Kini ia tinggal sendirian di salah satu bilik apartemen cukup murah untuk anak perantauan seperti dirinya.

Awalnya sungguh tak nyaman tinggal sendirian, tetapi karena demi masa depan yang lebih baik, lama-kelamaan Hoseok bisa menikmati hari-hari kuliahnya dengan baik dan lancar.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang minat dan bakat. Hoseok itu bercita-cita ingin menjadi guru. Guru bahasa Jepang lebih tepatnya. Dan hal itu adalah alasan mengapa ia mengambil mata kuliah tersebut sebagai tujuan akhirnya.

Dilain hal itu, Hoseok ini sangat berbakat dibidang tari. Ia mudah menyerap gerakan apapun untuk dia ikuti lalu dipraktekkannya sendiri. Hoseok juga mengambil club tari di kampusnya sebagai apresiasi bakatnya itu.

Hoseok juga punya ketertarikan dengan dunia musik. Ia banyak mengoleksi album-album penyanyi ataupun grup yang menurutnya menarik dalam dunia musik.

Ciri khas seorang Hoseok yang lain adalah, orangnya sangat _friendly_. Mudah bergaul dan dikelilingi banyak teman. Orang-orang akan selalu merasa senang dan dekat dengannya. Apalagi Hoseok tipe orang ceria yang banyak omong. Suka menyemangati dan melontarkan lelucon dan membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan tertawa dan merasa nyaman dekatnya. Dan senyumnya yang menawan di wajah oriental dengan tulang pipi tinggi seperti Hoseok sangat tidak mudah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Atau pendek kata, Hoseok itu orangnya _ngangenin_.

.

Tetapi semua itu agak sedikit berubah ketika Hoseok mengenal seseorang sebagai tetangga barunya tepat bersebelahan dengan unit apartemen yang ditempatinya kini.

Ya, tetangga baru.

Yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: halo :D kembali lagi dengan duo 94z favorit hwhw.

Well, ini chaptered, jadi yaaah I'll release my feels for namseok aye aye! XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hoseok melangkah keluar bilik apartemen yang ditinggalinya sendirian dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya lebih dulu sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Hoseok menghela napas malas begitu ia ingin melangkah pergi menuju tempatnya mengambil ilmu strata. Terlebih ketika ia mulai menapaki susunan anak tangga dari unit apartemennya sampai ke bawah. _For your information_ , apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya itu berada di lantai empat. Dan Hoseok musti menaiki atau menuruninya melalui anak tangga untuk sampai ke tempatnya.

Padahal pagi ini Hoseok sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah untuk segera pergi kuliah, tetapi ia sudah menggerutu duluan tentang pulangnya sore nanti bahwa ia harus menaiki anak tangganya kembali.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Hoseok tak bisa terus-menerus mengeluh pada kondisi apartemen yang hanya lima lantai dan selama ini ditinggalinya. Ia juga harus bisa mengerti kondisi keuangan sebagai anak rantauan dari Gwangju.

.

Hoseok baru menuruni satu lantai ketika ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang cukup nyentrik karena rambut pirang keabuan miliknya sedang menaiki tangga membawa sebuah kardus dipapahannya membuat Hoseok hanya bisa melihat rambutnya tanpa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hoseok pikir pemuda itu adalah penghuni baru, karena yang Hoseok tahu ada satu unit yang kosong dari gedung ini. Dan astaga, Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Unit kosong itu tepat berada di sebelah apartemennya. Itu berarti pemuda ini adalah tetangga barunya!

Dengan niat untuk menyapa, Hoseok tersenyum manis dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar memberi salam ketika pemuda nyentrik yang menaiki tangga itu bersejajaran dengannya.

"Halo, apa kau penghuni baru?" Tanya Hoseok ramah. Memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang membawa kardus besar sampai menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu hanya fokus menatap tangga agar ia tak terpleset.

"Hm, iya." Jawab pemuda itu singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Hoseok dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hoseok yang mendengar jawaban singkat dari suara beratnya kemudian menghapus senyumnya tiba-tiba.

 _'Percuma saja kalau senyumku tak dilihat.'_ Hoseok mengangkat bahunya malas dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuruni tangga.

.

Di kampus...

Hoseok berteman baik hampir dengan semua orang disana, ia selalu ramah pada siapapun. Tetapi ia punya satu orang sahabat yang paling disayanginya di kampus, sebut saja sahabat seperjuangannya, namanya Park Jimin. Saking dekatnya keakraban mereka orang-orang sampai mengira mereka itu dua orang kembar tak lazim.

Saat masih taman kanak-kanak mereka baru saling mengenal. Ketika mereka bertemu kembali di perguruan tinggi, mereka langsung akrab begitu saja seperti bersahabat bertahun-tahun.

Padahal keduanya memiliki jarak usia sampai setahun lebih. Tetapi untuk jenjang pendidikan Hoseok setara dengan Jimin yang lebih muda daripadanya.

.

"Hosiki!"

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya memasuki sebuah kelas begitu mendengar suara familiar yang selalu memanggil nama panggilannya itu.

"Jimin?" Hoseok menoleh lalu kemudian menatap sahabatnya datar ketika ia menatap pemuda itu memasang wajah cemberut menyedihkan kearahnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau habis—"

"—HUWAAA CINTAKU DITOLAK LAGI, HOSIKI HELP—UGH."

Tuh 'kan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hoseok. Sahabat setianya yang satu ini memang sedang dalam fase sangat tidak mulus dalam percintaan. Ia sedang mengejar seorang sunbae manis untuk menjadi gebetannya. Tetapi sudah hampir satu semester ini Jimin masih berusaha mengejarnya tanpa hasil yang seberapa.

Begitu, Hoseok sih senang mengumbar derita sahabatnya. Padahal dia sendiri lebih ngenes tak punya seorang pun yang bisa ia jadikan seorang gebetan.

Hoseok segera membekap mulut cempreng sahabatnya itu sebelum kehebohan terjadi. Hoseok segera menyeret pemuda itu menjauh dari kelas dan mencari tempat duduk yang sepi di tepian koridor.

"Oke, biar kutebak, Yoongi- _sunbae_ melemparmu dengan benda lagi 'kan?" Pertanyaan Hoseok malah membuat Jimin semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

" _Geez_ , mungkin ia sudah melempariku dengan apapun yang berada ditangannya." Jimin semakin menurunkan sudut bibirnya dengan sedih sekaligus alay.

"Lantas?" Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku disiram ;_;"

Hoseok memutarkan kedua matanya malas mendengar nasib sahabatnya itu. Ia baru saja akan menasehati Jimin ketika dari kejauhan terlihat dosen mereka datang dan Hoseok juga Jimin segera memasuki kelas mata kuliah statistika saat itu.

.

Jimin merangkul Hoseok dengan riang begitu hari menjelang sore dan kelas mereka selesai hari ini. Hoseok mengajak Jimin makan malam lebih awal seperjalanan mereka pulang dan hal itu membuat sahabatnya kembali ceria dari wajah suramnya dengan gebetan sunbaenya itu.

"Hosiki, apa kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang saat ini?" Tanya Jimin, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah pasta yang dipesannya di kedai makan malam itu.

Hoseok menyeruput jus jambunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Memangnya aku ini dirimu, hal seperti itu tidak terlalu aku pikirkan. Membuat pusing saja."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar sahutan sahabatnya itu. "Awas ya nanti kalau tiba-tiba sedang berbunga-bunga~"

Hoseok memukul lengan Jimin pelan karenanya. "Emangnya aku ini taman atau kebun bisa berbunga-bunga."

Jimin memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar hal cheesy dari Hoseok. "Ngeles aja nih bisanya."

.

Hoseok sampai kembali ke gedung apartemennya dengan diantar Jimin yang selalu membawa motor ninjanya. Biasanya Hoseok ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki saja tidak sampai tigapuluh menit. Tetapi kalau naik kendaraan kan tidak sampai sepuluh menit sudah sampai. Lumayan irit ongkos, tenaga dan juga waktu. Lagipula arah pulang Jimin juga searah dengan apartemennya.

" _Bye_ , Jim!" Hoseok menepuk punggung temannya itu ketika turun dari kursi penumpang motornya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melajukan motornya. Sedangkan Hoseok segera melangkah menaiki puluhan anak tangga yang didakinya setiap hari untuk sampai ke unit apartemennya.

 _'Haft. Kira-kira ini berpengaruh pada kesehatan tulangku tidak ya?'_ Hoseok berpikir malas selagi ia menanjak anak tangga satu persatu.

Sesampainya di koridor lantai empat Hoseok menghela napas lega, ia baru saja hampir menemui pintu unitnya namun langkahnya terpaku ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik kelam yang asing dan terasa begitu menakjubkan.

Ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar tepat di sebelah pintu unit yang Hoseok tempati. Astaga, seseorang itu adalah tetangga barunya.

Yang tadi pagi berpapasan dengan Hoseok namun tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Tetapi kini Hoseok dapat melihatnya dengan jelas...

Astaga.

Ternyata begini rupanya.

Hoseok sampai terdiam menatapnya. Pemuda yang pagi tadi Hoseok lihat hanya rambut pirangnya itu kini terlihat separuh basah dan ia menggantungkan sebuah handuk dilehernya tanda bahwa ia baru selesai mandi. Pemuda itu juga memakai kaus santai dan celana hitam pendek.

Tetapi yang membuat Hoseok terpesona adalah, kulitnya yang agak tan menjurus ke putih, kedua mata sipit yang menawan, lalu yang paling utama adalah...

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Hoseok dan senyumannya membentuk sepasang lesung pipi yang begitu menggoda untuk disentuh. Sungguh menawan.

"Umm halo?"

Teguran pemuda itu membuat Hoseok tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Ia dengan kikuk meremas ujung bajunya dan balas menyapa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Halo. Penghuni baru ya?" Hoseok tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalas senyumnya kembali yang membuat Hoseok semakin gemas untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh lesung pipi tetangga barunya itu.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu menatap Hoseok dan memindainya dari atas ke bawah, Hoseok dibuat hampir kikuk ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Iya. Kau siapa? Kurus banget sih." Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berbicara santai lalu mengusap sebelah rambutnya dengan handuk yang menyelimuti lehernya.

 _TWITCH._

Hoseok langsung mengeraskan ekspresinya begitu mendengar kalimat dari suara berat pemuda di hadapannya. Apa katanya? Kurus?!

 _Fyi_ , Hoseok sangat sensitif dengan kata ini. Apalagi tetangga barunya ini mengatakannya seolah-olah Hoseok itu benar-benar kurus.

"Aku tetangga barumu dan aku tidak kurus! Ingat itu, huh!" Hoseok mendadak meninggikan nada suaranya dan melangkah menghentak melewati pemuda pirang dihadapannya dan segera membuka kunci pintu apartemennya lalu membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras.

Pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu menatap bingung pemuda lucu yang baru saja ditemuinya sebagai tetangga baru tepat disebelah apartemennya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

"Pantas dia kurus, mungkin hobinya memang marah-marah sih."

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Huwaaa aku telat!" Hoseok berlari kesana kemari di dalam mencari buku-buku diktatnya yang ia lupa taruh dimana.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:50, Hoseok baru berlari menuruni tangga gedung apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Ia juga sedang mengapit selembar roti di mulutnya dan berusaha menghubungi Jimin.

Tetapi memang hari ini sepertinya keberuntungan memang tidak sedang berpihak pada Hoseok. Jimin bilang ia sudah sampai di kampus dan tak mungkin untuk menjemput Hoseok pagi ini karena pasti akan lebih telat lagi. Hoseok mau tak mau harus naik taksi kalau begini kejadiannya.

Ketika Hoseok keluar dari gedung, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok tetangga barunya yang menawan (oke, Hoseok masih tetap menganggapnya menawan hanya karena lesung pipinya saja. Bukan karena menyebalkannya ia bersikap pada Hoseok sore kemarin) itu berada diatas motornya dan bersiap untuk memakai helmnya. Tetapi ketika ia menatap Hoseok, pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk memakai helm.

"Tetangga kurus? Mau kemana?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Hoseok yang mendengar itu memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Aku harus berangkat ke kampus dan aku harus mencari—TAKSIII."

Pemuda pirang yang masih berada diatas motornya itu segera menarik lengan Hoseok didekatnya ketika pemuda itu berniat akan mengejar taksi yang baru diberhentikannya.

"EEH, aku mau taksi—" Hoseok membulatkan kedua mata kucingnya begitu taksi yang diberhentikannya ternyata dinaiki oleh seorang nenek yang kebetulan berada di sebrang jalan dan juga ingin menaiki taksi.

"Sudah, ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarmu." Pemuda pirang itu menawarkan, lalu memakai helmnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Hoseok dan memberikannya sebuah helm cadangan yang selalu dibawanya.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya menatap sebuah helm yang disodorkan padanya. Hoseok memang benar-benar sedang butuh tumpangan. Ia sudah telat sekali sekarang. Tetapi ia masih ragu akan tawaran seorang pemuda sebagai tetangga barunya itu yang bahkan untuk namanya saja Hoseok tidak tahu.

"Ayo naik! Kau sedang terburu-buru kan?" Pemuda itu berucap dengan nada agak memaksa.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi pula Hoseok benar-benar butuh tumpangan untuk sampai ke kampusnya, jadi ia segera menaiki motor milik tetangga barunya.

"Baiklah! Antarkan aku ke kampusku lebih dulu baru setelah itu kau boleh pergi!" Hoseok memakai helm yang diterimanya dengan cepat dan duduk nyaman di jok belakang motor tetangganya itu.

Tanpa disadari Hoseok, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil dengan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, pegangan dong." Si pirang memerintah dan mulai menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya.

"A—apanya yang dipegang?" Hoseok bertanya kikuk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di sisi.

"Terserah mau pegang bahuku, pinggangku atau memelukku dari belakang juga boleh. Aku akan ngebut." Ucapnya santai.

Hoseok kembali membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia baru saja akan protes namun tetangganya itu telah lebih dahulu menjalankan motornya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, membuat Hoseok refleks memegang kedua bahunya erat dari belakang.

"YAAK!"

"Ke kampusku dulu ya, setelah itu aku baru akan mengantarmu!" Teriak si pemuda pirang dan menoleh sebentar kearah Hoseok lalu kembali fokus ke jalan raya kembali.

Hoseok segera saja balas memprotesinya.

"Kok gitu?! Harusnya antarkan aku lebih dulu, tetangga menyebalkan!"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu diramaikan oleh protesan Hoseok yang sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena tetangga barunya itu tak mengindahkan satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir Hoseok. Dan tetap menjalankan sepeda motornya semau dirinya.

Hoseok jadi semakin emosi juga dibuatnya. Sudah terlambat, sarapan hanya selembar roti, sudah begitu ia dikerjai oleh tetangga barunya yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya itu?!

Yeah, sesekali Hoseok yang selalu ceria itu memang butuh penyegaran untuk memancing emosinya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : hai xD I love namseok hihi emesh.

Dan untuk perhatian ini bukan semacam series idola sebelah pintu ya :v wkwk and im sorry for short update :"D

Juga jangan lupa baca ff collab yoonmin sama cute voodoo berjudul Lovers High hehehe.

Okeh, terimakasih buat yang kemarin:

Siska Yairawati Putri | jeymint | kimm bii | MoronKiddo | Alfa ChenbabyLuvKaitem | cute voodoo | naranari part II | chimin95 | Bubble | shortie kid | kaiko94 | anthi lee | namseokbae | GitARMY | LKCTJ94 | Hopieeee | crazyarmy |Gypsophila | VampireDPS | riani98 | yoongisama | miparkland | adeyeojaarmyexoL | Deushiikyungie | she3nn0

Dan terimakasih juga sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok jadi semakin emosi juga dibuatnya. Sudah terlambat, sarapan hanya selembar roti, sudah begitu ia dikerjai oleh tetangga barunya yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya itu?!

Yeah, sesekali Hoseok yang selalu ceria itu memang butuh penyegaran untuk memancing emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Pirang! Aku akan terlambat!" Hoseok berseru gemas, suaranya beradu dengan desisan suara mesin sepeda motor yang ditumpanginya. Ia meremas bahu pemuda yang mengendarai motor yang ditumpanginya itu karena takut. Man, si pemuda pirang juga berani ngebut pagi-pagi begini!

Bagaimana Hoseok tidak cemas dan heboh sekarang ini.

"Astaga, diamlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Dan jangan panggil aku pirang!" Si pengendara balas menggerutu pada Hoseok yang kini hanya mencibir dari belakang dan menggerutu sendirian.

Sampai akhirnya Hoseok sibuk dengan gerutuannya, ia tak sadar kemana arah tujuan mereka dan baru tersadar ketika motor yang ditumpanginya itu telah berhenti.

Ya, berhenti.

Di Seoul _University_.

Kampus tujuan Hoseok.

"Astaga, ini sih kampusku!" Hoseok berseru riang. Ia menepuk keras pundak pemuda pirang yang memaksanya untuk ikut naik ke motornya itu. Hoseok tanpa pikir panjang apapun lagi segera menuruni motor tersebut dan berlari menjauhi parkiran secepat yang ia bisa menuju koridor kelas pertamanya hari ini di lantai dua. Hoseok dalam hati berdoa semoga dosennya belum datang ketika ia memasuki kelasnya nanti.

Dan tanpa Hoseok sadari pula ia meninggalkan begitu saja sosok yang telah berjasa memberinya tumpangan pagi ini.

.

"Astaga, apa ia baru saja berlari dan masih menggunakan helmku?"

Pemuda tampan pirang tadi hanya menggeleng kecil dan segera beranjak dari parkiran sana. Ia harus pergi ke ruang akademik untuk mengurus surat kepindahannya melanjutkan pendidikan disini.

Tetapi pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil kemudian karena ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang menarik. Si kurus berisik yang baru saja diantarnya itu ternyata satu kampus dengannya.

"Benar-benar menarik."

Gumamnya kemudian lalu segera mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi parkiran dan mencoba menemui seseorang yang bisa mengantarnya ke ruang akademik.

.

.

Hoseok berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kelas pertamanya pagi ini. Menyebabkan suara gaduh di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya tanpa ia pedulikan. Yang ada dipikiran Hoseok adalah segera sampai ke kelasnya sebelum dosennya lebih dulu memulai mata kuliah.

 _BRAK._

Hoseok sampai di depan pintu kelas dengan menggebrak keras pintu kayu malang tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan merengut.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan cepat karena berlari. Tetapi ia segela menghela napas berat yang panjang dan segera menghampiri tempat duduknya di sisi jendela baris ketiga. Hoseok tak menemukan dosennya disana, itu artinya dia selamat pagi ini. Maka dengan langkah gontai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan temannya yang lain, Hoseok menghampiri kursinya dan menghempaskan dirinya disana. Mengeluarkan diktatnya dengan terburu untuk mengipasi dirinya.

Tanpa disadari Hoseok, ternyata sahabat seperjuangannya yang selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya itu telah menghampiri meja Hoseok dan membawa beberapa lembar tisu ditangannya. Dia Park Jimin.

"Hosiki! Akhirnya kau tidak terlambat! Tetapi kenapa kau sampai berkepala capung begitu?" Tanya Jimin merengut.

Hoseok segera mengambil lembaran tisu di tangan Jimin untuk menyeka wajahnya yang terasa berkeringat. "Kepala capung apaan?"

Jimin mengendikkan dagunya. "Itu helm siapa dikepalamu? Abang tukang _gojek_?"

Hoseok balas mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Ia lalu meraba kepalanya namun telapaktangannya meraba sebuah benda yang dingin dan keras melindungi kepalanya. Sebuah helm.

"Astaga, helm milik si pirang!" Hoseok berseru heboh lalu melepas helm dikepalanya dan membuat rambutnya acak-acakan begitu saja karena ia membuka helmnya secara cepat.

Jimin yang menatap ekspresi terkejut Hoseok malah mulai menertawainya karena ekspresi lucu yang dibuat sahabatnya itu.

"Hayo Si Pirang siapa. Gebetan ya gebetan _cieee_." Jimin malah menggoda.

Hoseok mendengus malas dan kembali menggerutu. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa untuk mengembalikan helm milik Si Pirang.

Ah, Si Pirang itu tetangga sebelah apartemennya ini, _kok_. Hoseok pikir ia akan mengembalikannya nanti saja ketika ia sudah pulang. Lagipula Hoseok juga tak sempat bertanya kemana Si Pirang itu pergi.

Tetapi yang membuat Hoseok bertanya-tanya kemudian adalah, mengapa dia tahu kalau Hoseok berkuliah disini?

Apa Si Pirang mahasiswa juga disini?

Ah, Hoseok tak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi dia juga tetangga barunya.

Apa dia mahasiswa pindahan?

Entahlah.

Hoseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya begitu wajah Si Pirang dan tentangnya mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Hoseok juga segera mendorong Jimin untuk kembali ke bangkunya begitu ia mendengar suara seorang dosen yang akan menguliahinya pagi ini.

.

.

Kim Namjoon. 21 tahun. Resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru di Seoul University program studi ekonomi manajemen semester enam.

.

Namanya Kim Namjoon. Ini adalah hari pertamanya berkuliah di tempat baru setelah kepindahannya dari Ilsan ke pusat kota Seoul. Ia pindah kesini karena mendapatkan beasiswa selama perkuliahannya nanti sampai satu tahun kedepan saat ia wisuda. Lumayan, otak pintarnya bisa diandalkan juga.

Pagi ini ia telah memulai kelas pertamanya. Ia juga berkenalan dengan beberapa teman baru yang akrab begitu saja hari itu. Tetapi ada Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi yang entah mengapa mereka langsung terasa klop dan nyambung untuk berteman. Namjoon jadi merasa senang dibuatnya.

Tetapi jauh daripada itu, Namjoon sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sudah mengusik pikirannya sejak pagi hari. Seseorang yang disebutnya kurus, berisik, dan yang tadi pagi ia antarkan bersamanya sampai ke kampus ini.

Sebenarnya Namjoon hanya bermaksud baik untuk mengantarkannya karena pemuda itu terlihat buru-buru sekali. Namjoon berinisiatif untuk hanya mengurus surat kepindahannya saja lalu mengantarkan si pemuda kurus itu.

Tetapi ketika sampai disana Namjoon sama sekali tak mengira kalau pemuda yang hingga kini tak diketahui namanya itu ternyata berada satu kampus dengannya. Sudah begitu mereka tetanggaan pula.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Dunia benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

Tetapi sekarang Namjoon jadi penasaran. Tetangganya itu anak jurusan apa ya? Semester berapa dan yang paling penting...

...Namanya siapa.

 _Ehem_ , kalau boleh nomor teleponnya sekalian.

Yah, sebagai tetangga yang baik harus berhubungan baik juga, bukan?

.

.

Hoseok berjalan ke kafetaria dengan Jimin disampingnya. Hari sudah mulai sore dan mereka tak ada kelas lagi hari ini. Sambil berjalan mereka mengobrol ringan tentang helm yang kini dibawa-bawa oleh Hoseok di lengan kirinya.

"Hosiki, memangnya tetanggamu itu tak memberitahu namanya?" Tanya Jimin, _kepo_ dikit.

Hoseok meringis. "Kita bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi."

"Payah kau ini. Padahal ia telah berjasa padamu hari in—" perkataan Jimin segera terpotong oleh pekikan tiba-tiba dari Hoseok yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang.

"Astaga, itu dia si Pirang!"

Hoseok memekik tiba-tiba begitu pandangannya menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang yanh sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang kafetaria bersama dua orang lainnya yang Hoseok kenali sebagai sunbaenya.

Mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok, Jimin ikut-ikutan memekik kaget ketika melihat sosok lain yang selama ini selalu dikejarnya.

" _Oh my God_ , ada Yoongi- _sunbae_ juga disana!" Jimin menangkup kedua pipinya dramatis.

Hoseok melirik Jimin sebentar dengan tatapan datar. Tetapi belum sempat Hoseok berbicara sepatah kata pun, Jimin telah menariknya menuju meja yang berisi tiga orang tersebut. Ada Seokjin- _sunbae_ , Yoongi- _sunbae_ , dan juga si Pirang.

 _'Yaampun, kenapa ia bisa bergabung dengan sunbae?'_ Pikir Hoseok yang hanya membiarkan Jimin menariknya paksa untuk menghampiri para _su_ _nbae_ itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Hoseok tahu tujuan Jimin kalau sudah melihat _sunbae_ pujaannya itu.

.

 _"Anyeong, sunbae_!" Sapa Jimin dengan senyuman riangnya itu lalu membungkuk sekilas kearah mereka lalu memberikan kedipan menggodanya pada salah satu _sunbae_ disana yang berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut karamel dan wajahnya kecil. Terkesan manis namun memiliki tatapan setajam silet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _sunbae_ pujaan hatinya Jimin, namanya Min Yoongi.

Hoseok yang melihat kelakuan Jimin hanya memutar malas kedua matanya. Lalu Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya untuk seorang _sunbae_ satu lagi yang bertampang tampan dengan rambut _dark brown_ nya yang keren dan senyum sejuta wattnya, Hoseok mengenalnya dan ia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. _Sunbae_ satu ini bernama Kim Seokjin. Ia selalu bersama Yoongi-sunbae kalau di kampus. Lalu Hoseok beralih menatap satu orang lagi pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kenal wajahnya sejak kemarin tanpa mengetahui namanya. Hoseok hanya tersenyum meringis gugup padanya. Menyadari bahwa ia sedang membawa helmnya karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ah, kalian berdua duduklah dengan kita." Seokjin yang paling ramah senyum itu mempersilakan Jimin dan Hoseok untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang malah menatap tidak suka pada mereka, terutama pada jimin. Pemuda yang selalu mengejarnya itu.

Hoseok hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya dan berniat untuk pamit pergi, namun sahabat hiperaktifnya itu telah lebih dulu ikut bergabung duduk di meja persegi panjang itu dan terus menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan antusiasnya. Hoseok baru membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara, namun _sunbae_ yang cukup dikenalnya itu malah menahannya.

"Hoseok, ikutlah bergabung." Kim Seokjin, malah tersenyum hangat padanya. Kalau sudah begini Hoseok 'kan jadi tak sanggup menolak.

Maka Hoseok ikut duduk disana di sebelah Jimin. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan yang menghujam dirinya dari si pemuda pirang itu meski Hoseok tak menatapnya.

Sedangkan Jimin...

" _Su—sunbae_ tolong jangan siramkan jusnya padaku atau melempar gelasnya padaku! ;_;" Jimin sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya begitu melihat Yoongi yang bersiap dengan gelas jus jeruk berisi penuh di tangannya.

Menghadirkan gelak tawa disana dan Seokjin yang mencoba menenangkan Yoongi agar ia tak mengeluarkan emosinya karena melihat Jimin disana.

.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak terlalu dekat dengan _sunbae_ nya itu. Tetapi Kim Seokjin, _sunbae_ tampannya itu adalah mantan pacarnya saat Hoseok masih smp dulu. Dan itu artinya pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Makanya sekarang Hoseok masih saja agak canggung kalau bertemu dengannya.

Tetapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, mengapa Seokjin- _sunbae_ bisa mengenal tetangganya si Pirang ini?

Bisa hancur _image_ Hoseok kalau si Pirang menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi di hadapan Seokjin- _sunbae_.

Walaupun kini mereka mantanan, Hoseok 'kan tidak mau berkelakuan aneh dihadapan _sunbae_ tampannya itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah malunya nanti.

Yang pasti Hoseok tidak boleh memalukan di hadapan mantannya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : hai ._. Ketemu lagi hihi

Hoseok bawa-bawa helm anggap aja kayak yang di teaser Sick hahaha

Oke, terimakasih buat yang kemaren review :3

Warmsweater | VampireDPS | GitARMY | namseokbae | Siska Yairawati Putri | MoronKiddo | kimm bii | JEYMINT | chimin95 | Deushiikyungie | Akbfortyeight | LKCTJ94 | Lucky Miku | wahyu . fn 1 | riani98 | kaiko94 | Guest | phihope | Mr Yoon | miparkland | LEVINFINITEXO88 | fthkim . kyo | hyungie01 | Rin-chan Park

Terima kasih juga sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi

.


	4. Chapter 4

Bisa hancur _image_ Hoseok kalau si Pirang menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi di hadapan Seokjin- _sunbae_.

Walaupun kini mereka mantanan, Hoseok 'kan tidak mau berkelakuan aneh dihadapan _sunbae_ tampannya itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah malunya nanti.

Yang pasti Hoseok tidak boleh memalukan di hadapan mantannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tertawa canggung begitu Seokjin malah kini semakin mengajaknya ngobrol. Hoseok sudah mengkode Jimin agar ia mengajaknya pulang tetapi Jimin malah semakin gencar mendekati Yoongi. Bahkan mulai menggodanya dengan sikap sok perhatian ala pangerannya itu.

Jadilah disini Hoseok berhadapan dengan Seokjin dan juga si Pirang tetangga barunya itu.

" _Well_ , kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kim Namjoon." Si Pirang tersenyum kearah Hoseok dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengajak berkenalan.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan dan menjabat lengan itu dengan genggamannya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terpesona oleh senyuman berlesung pipi itu.

"Aku... Jung Hoseok." Hoseok balas tersenyum kecil.

Jadi nama si Pirang ini adalah Namjoon. Bersyukur pemuda itu tak menceritakan hal aneh pada Seokjin karena pemuda itu mengobrol seperti biasa.

Namjoon juga masih tersenyum menatap teman-teman barunya. Tak lupa juga ia berkenalan dengan Jimin. Hanya saja Namjoon merasakan perbedaan sikap Hoseok ketika ia berbicara dengan Seokjin yang terlihat sangat canggung dan terkesan menjaga jarak. Namjoon jadi penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hoseok." Namjoon tersenyum lagi kearah Hoseok sebelum keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Oh iya, Hoseok. Namjoon ini seumuran denganmu lho. Hanya saja ia satu semester denganku hahaha." Seokjin menjelaskan. Membuat Hoseok menatap terkejut kearah Namjoon.

"Masa' sih, Pirang? Seumuran denganku?" Hoseok menatap tak percaya.

Namjoon berdehem ketika Hoseok kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pirang. "Ya, aku 94 _liner_. Berarti kau juga?"

"Iya... Kok bisa?" Hoseok bertanya, suasananya dengan si Pirang mulai mencair.

"Saat smp aku berada di kelas akselerasi. Aku melewati dua tahun tingkatan." Namjoon berucap tak enak. Ia tak biasa memamerkan pendidikannya.

"Woah, _daebak_." Hoseok bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Yeah, Hoseok, sekalian kau berada disini sekalian pesan makanan saja." Seokjin mengajak Hoseok untuk makan bersama disana dengan teman baru mereka.

Ternyata si Pirang tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang Hoseok pikirkan kalau pemuda itu akan menceritakan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya pada Seokjin- _sunbae_.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut ketika tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol bersama. Kini Jimin sedang berusaha mengajak gebetannya itu untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi.

"Pergi kau, Park Jelek. Aku akan pulang bersama Jin- _hyung_."

Jimin semakin berwajah sedih dan menatap memelas pada Yoongi yang sudah jelas menolak ajakannya.

Menghadirkan tawa dari Hoseok melihat kegagalan temannya itu.

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ , ayolah pulang bersama dengan pangeran?" Jimin masih saja terus berusaha.

Yoongi dihadapannya kembali memutar malas mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia segera berdiri dan mengajak Seokjin untuk mengikutinya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Iya Yoon, kita pulang. _Bye, guys_. Sampai jumpa besok!" Seokjin yang sebenarnya sudah dipaksa-paksa oleh Yoongi sedari tadi untuk segera pulang itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Yoongi.

Dan kini tinggallah mereka bertiga yang tersisa. Terlihat Jimin yang merana dan Hoseok yang setia menepuk bahu Jimin untuk membuatnya bersemangat. Namjoon yang dihadapan mereka hanya menghela napas dan bersiap diri untuk segera pulang.

" _Princess_ ku kenapa pergi dengan orang lain. Pangeran disini sakit hati." Racau Jimin sekenanya.

Hoseok semakin menepuk bahu Jimin dengan keras.

"Sudahlah! Masih ada besok! Lebih baik kau antar aku pulang!"

Jimin bangkit dengan malas. Kedua bahunya turun dengan lesu.

"Umm, _guys_. Aku duluan. Ada yang harus aku beli malam ini." Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dan menenteng tasnya untuk ia sampirkan di bahu.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dan mengangguk padanya. " _Bye_ , Namjoon!"

Hoseok sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan pirang.

" _Fighting_ Jimin!" Namjoon ikut menyemangati Jimin. Lalu Namjoon menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum lembut padanya dengan dua lesung pipi yang menyertainya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Hoseok terpesona. "Sampai jumpa besok, Hoseok."

Hoseok balas tersenyum. Diam-diam ia merona tipis.

"Ji—jimin ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hoseok dengan segera. Menghadirkan tatapan heran dari Jimin.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu sih, Hosiki?"

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sampai di apartemen sederhananya pukul sembilan malam. Ia menaiki tangganya satu-persatu dengan pelan. Ditangannya ia menenteng sebuah helm putih yang hari ini terus dibawa-bawanya.

Hoseok menepuk pelan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seceroboh ini. Masalahnya adalah sedari tadi ia sudah berkenal dengan Namjoon, sudah berkenalan juga dengan Namjoon, dan bahkan pemuda itu sudah berbaik hati tak menyebarkan aibnya dihadapan Seokjin _sunbae_.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Hoseok adalah seharian ini ia masih menenteng helm milik Namjoon! Astaga.

"Memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan!Rasanya ia ingin sekali membenturkan helm ditangannya ke tembok dengan keras.

Sesampainya di pintu depan unitnya, Hoseok berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah pintu di sebelah unit apartemennya. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Hoseok tidak tahu apakah pemiliknya ada didalamnya atau tidak. " Hoseok menghela napas kemudian. "Apa aku taruh di depan pintunya saja ya?"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan karena pemikirannya. "Itu tidak sopan..."

"Eh, tapi aku 'kan bisa beri note di helmnya sebagai rasa terima kasih." Pikir Hoseok kembali seraya mengusap dagunya.

Hoseok menggerutu disetiap hentakannya menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk mengembalikannya sih?!" Hoseok masih juga menggerutu.

Sampai akhirnya Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu apartemen tetangganya dan terdiam disana. Menunduk menatap sebuah helm dalam genggamannya lalu menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku meletakkannya disini? Atau mengentuk pintunya dan berkata akan mengembalikannya?" Hoseok bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau Namjoon belum pulang bagaimana? Ah~ kubawa menginap saja kalau begitu?" Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menenteng helm putih ditangannya disamping pinggangnya kemudian berbalik untuk menuju pintu apartemennya sendiri yang hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu tetangganya.

Tetapi belum sampai Hoseok memegang pintu knopnya, sebuah suara berat membuatnya menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jung Hoseok?"

Itu suara Namjoon yang memanggilnya. Hoseok segera mengulas senyumnya saat itu juga. Ada perasaan berbeda ketika Namjoon menyebut namanya seperti itu.

"Baru sampai?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu. Langkahnya semakin mendekati Hoseok dan berhenti tepat dihadapan pemuda itu.

Hoseok bergumam gugup. Ia mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Iya, kau juga baru sampai."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kenapa belum masuk?"

"Ah itu..." Hoseok menunduk untuk menatap helm ditangannya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan helm milikmu."

Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok. "Ah iya..."

"Ini." Hoseok menjulurkan helm itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menerima helmnya dari tangan Hoseok. Tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan dan Hoseok. yang menyadari itu mendadak tersipu dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Namjoon. Maaf aku membuatmu repot..." Hoseok tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon dan ia masih saja mengetukkan sebelah sepatunya keatas lantai.

"Sama-sama." Namjoon balas tersenyum dengan kedua dimple menawannya itu. Tanpa sadar lengannya bergerak begitu saja untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Hoseok dan mengusak rambut hitamnya dengan gemas.

Hoseok dibuat semakin tersipu.

"Ah..." Namjoon segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Hoseok, ia tersenyum kikuk dan mengusap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu kau masuklah. Sudah malam..."

Hoseok melirik arlojinya sebentar dan kembali menatap tetangganya itu. "Kau saja duluan yang masuk, Namjoon."

"Tidak, kau saja." Namjoon memotong cepat. Masih memasang senyumannya dan berdiri untuk menunggu Hoseok masuk ke dalam apartemennya lebih dulu.

"Ah baiklah~" Hoseok berbalik menuju pintunya dan mulai memasuki kuncinya ke lubang pintu. Hoseok baru saja memutar knop pintunya ketika tiba-tiba Namjoon kembali memanggilnya.

"Hoseok-ah..."

Hoseok menoleh dan menatap bertanya pada Namjoon yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Selamat malam, Hoseok." Namjoon berucap begitu lembut. Senyuman berlesung pipinya mengiringi tatapan separuh bulannya pada Hoseok. Rambut pirangnya bergerak terbawa angin malam yang membelainya.

Hoseok sudah merona. Namjoon kini menjadi objek yang akan selalu membuat Hoseok terpesona.

Dengan senyuman termanisnya, Hoseok membalas ucapan selamat malam dari pemuda pirang itu. "Selamat malam juga, Namjoon-ah."

Setelahnya Hoseok segera melanjutkan putaran knop pintunya sampai terbuka dan ia memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Memastikan Hoseok telah memasuki apartemennya dan kembali mengunci pintunya, Namjoon segera berbalik ke pintu apartemen barunya sembari menenteng helm yang baru saja diterimanya dari Hoseok.

"Lucu sekali dia itu." Gumam Namjoon sembari terkekeh selagi ia memasuki apartemennya.

.

Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu setelah ia memasuki apartemennya. Hoseok memegangi dadanya sendiri merasakan debarannya yang terasa lebih cepat dan ia menerawang pada langit-langit pucat apartemennya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa aku berdebar setiap kali Namjoon tersenyum seperti itu?"

Tanyanya retoris. Membiarkan suasana malam yang hening di apartemennya yang menjawab.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : hellow~ meet namseok again hehehe. Ini bakal dibikin mini-series. Jadi isinya yang setiap chapternya gak bakal lebih dari 2k+. Beda sama ficlet loh ya :D

Then, I need more namseok moment :(

Buat yang komentar kemarin :3

Nyonya Jung | Deushiikyungie | kimm bii | miparkland | LKCTJ94 | hadisya . aghenia | naranari part II | GitARMY | Rin-chan Park | wahyu . fn1 | Upil akamaru | kayshone | anoncikiciw | shakinayu | Lucky Miku | Mr Yoon | namjunie | Guest | JEYMINT | niasyadiera | LEVINFINITEXO88 | riani98 | anthi lee | rebel-fetus | VampireDPS | she3nn0 | Siska Yairawati Putri | ranimaharsi |

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa aku berdebar setiap kali Namjoon tersenyum seperti itu?"

Tanyanya retoris. Membiarkan suasana malam yang hening di apartemennya yang menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

 _"Kim Namjoon add you as a friend."_

.

Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya menatap nama itu di akun Pathnya.

Bagaimana bisa... Nama itu muncul di _Notification_ nya?

Kim Namjoon yang mana dulu nih?

Duh, Hoseok jadi gugup kan.

Dan ketika Hoseok membuka _preview profile_ nya, fotonya ternyata benar-benar mirip dengan tetangga sebelahnya...

Oh, _yass_!

Hoseok menerima pertemanan itu dan mulai melihat moments apa saja yang dibuat oleh Namjoon.

Kepo sedikit bukan masalah, _'kan_?

Hehe.

.

Tetapi saat Hoseok sedang asyik dengan dunia _stalking_ nya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan masuk yang datang di akun Pathnya.

Sebuah komentar.

Dari Namjoon, oh _gotcha_!

 _"I like your expression :D. Senang juga bila kau merasa senang :)"_

Begitu komentarnya di salah satu moment yang dibuat Hoseok tidak lama saat ia sampai ke apartemennya. Lalu Namjoon mengomentari sebuah foto Hoseok yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya kearah kamera. Astaga, Hoseok jadi merona malu melihat kembali fotonya.

Tetapi Namjoon bilang dalam komentarnya bahwa ia menyukai ekspresi yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok, demi apa rasanya ia takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

Setelahnya berlanjutlah obrolan kecil mereka dalam sebuah kolom komentar hingga hampir larut malam.

.

.

Malam sudah berganti hari namun mentari belum juga muncul di ufuk Timur. Tetapi ada Jung Hoseok yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya dan kini sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur mininya.

Hoseok sedang memasak, kalau ingin tahu.

Hari ini ia akan memasak menu spesial untuk dirinya dan juga tetangga barunya. Bukannya ingin sok perhatian, tetapi Hoseok punya budaya yang diberikan ibunya kalau kita harus baik kepada tetangga. Apalagi kalau itu adalah tetangga baru.

 _Well_ , Hoseok akan memberikan sarapan sederhana untuk si Pirang tetangga sebelah apartemennya itu.

Ehem—Supaya hubungan mereka semakin dekat sebagai tetangga.

Pagi ini Hoseok menyiapkan kimbap yang sempurna, dimsum bungkusan yang siap dihangatkan dan agar-agar rumput laut sebagai pelengkapnya. _Yum_ , sarapan pagi yang enak.

Hoseok dengan teliti dan hati-hati menata semua masakannya itu di dalam mangkuk keramik bulat dan mengisinya dengan penuh. Agar-agar yang telah dibentuknya dalam cetakan-cetakan bergambar ikan itu ia keluarkan dan juga ditata dalam piring ceper keramik. _Fyi_ , meskipun Hoseok tinggal di apartemen sederhana, banyak peralatan keramik yang juga dimilikinya. Kesukaan keluarga Jung yang hobi mengoleksi keramik itu juga menurun pada Hoseok.

"Selesai~" Hoseok berseru dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu ia tersenyum puas pada hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Hoseok menoleh ke jam dinding yang ada di depan ruang tamu mungilnya. Tepat pukul enam pagi. Hoseok pikir ia harus mandi dulu sebelum bertamu nanti ke tetangga sebelah apartemennya.

.

.

Disisi lain...

.

" _Mwoji_? Aku kesiangan!"

Suara berisik mengiringi Namjoon yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya di pagi hari. Ia mengacak tempat tidurnya sendiri saat bangkit dari ranjang. Perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi pun menjadi rusuh sendiri ketika salah satu kakinya tersandung kabel _charger_ ponsel yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di lantai. Sesampainya di kamar mandi pun tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol botol sabun cairnya yang entah juga bagaimana bisa hingga tumpah sebagian isinya.

Namjoon itu memang anak yang pintar dan memiliki IQ tinggi, tetapi memang dasarnya manusia itu tak ada yang sempurna, meskipun Namjoon pintar sepintar apapun ia tetap saja memiliki kelemahan. Namjoon itu ceroboh dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Namjoon menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia juga berganti pakaian secepat kilat lalu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju salah satu sudut ruangan dimana ia menyimpan sepatunya.

Merasa telah selesai semuanya, Namjoon bangkit dari posisi terduduknya dan berlari tergesa menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Saking terburu-burunya Namjoon membuka pintu untuk keluar dari sana, Namjoon sampai menabrak seseorang yang tanpa diketahuinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

 _._

 _PRANG!_

.

Namjoon menabraknya dan membuat iringan pecahan beling dan suara mengaduh.

Astaga.

.

.

Hoseok sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan yang bersih. Ia kembali ke dapurnya untuk mengambil nampan yang telah disiapkannya. Hoseok akan memberikan sarapan spesialnya untuk tetangga barunya.

Hoseok segera keluar dari pintu apartemennya dan melangkah ke pintu di sebelahnya dimana tetangga barunya itu tinggal. Hoseok mengambil nafas dengan gugup sebelum sebelah lengannya beralih untuk mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Namun belum sempat Hoseok mengetuk pintunya, tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka dan menampilkan Namjoon yang menghadangnya begitu saja. Menabrak nampan yang dibawa Hoseok sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan Hoseok sendiri terdorong ke belakang dengan terkejut.

Makanan berisi sarapan yang telah ditata oleh Hoseok terjatuh begitu saja. Hoseok menatapnya tak percaya pada makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya itu menjadi tak bisa dimakan sama sekali, belum lagi mangkuk keramik kesayangannya yang hancur berantakan.

Hoseok segera menatap tak terima kearah pemuda pirang yang baru saja menabraknya itu. Hoseok mulai menggeram tak terima.

Sedangkan Namjoon yang tak sengaja menabraknya itu hanya melongo dibuatnya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Hoseok telah lebih dulu meneriakinya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menabrakku!"

Namjoon menggeleng gugup dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk mencoba meminta maaf pada si pemuda kurus lucu yang mulai ditaksirnya itu.

"Hoseok aku—"

"Aku menyesal telah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Hoseok menatap tajam pada Namjoon yang masih berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Oh tidak, ini fatal Kim Namjoon.

Sangat fatal.

Padahal ia baru semalam merasa mulai begitu dekat dengan tetangganya. Tetapi kini Namjoon benar-benar merasa fatal dengan kecerobohannya itu.

"Hoseok, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Tetapi aku harus—" Namjoon mulai berusaha berbicara namun Hoseok menggeleng cepat dan ia sudah tertelan oleh amarahnya sendiri. Bukankah sudah dibilang, kalau benda-benda keramik itu kesayangan Hoseok, dan melihatnya pecah berantakan sungguh membuatnya marah.

"Pirang jelek sialan! Aku membencimu!" Hoseok menghentakkan kakinya sebelum ia membalikkan badannya kearah pintu unit apartemennya sendiri.

Namjoon yang mendengar itu merubah raut wajahnya seketika dengan kesal. Perasaan maafnya menguap begitu saja mendengar umpatan dari Hoseok. " _Are you cursing on me_?!"

Hoseok sekali lagi menatap Namjoon dengan sebal dan ia menjulurkan lidah kearahnya untuk mengejek Namjoon sebelum ia masuk kembali ke apartemennya dan membanting pintu tak berdosa itu.

Namjoon dibuat mendengus karenanya. Sepertinya kejadian ini benar-benar fatal. Terang saja Namjoon mulai tertarik pada tetangganya itu. Tetapi kalau sudah begini kejadiannya...

Rasanya Namjoon jadi lelah. Terlebih Hoseok sudah menilainya buruk seperti tadi.

Tetapi hei, Namjoon sangat tidak suka bila ada orang yang merendahkannya seperti itu.

Namjoon segera mengerang kesal memikirkannya. Ia lalu teringat alasannya terburu-buru sejak jadi, ia harus datang ke kampus untuk janjian bersama Seokjin dan membantu mengerjakan sesuatu.

Tetapi kalau seperti ini kejadiannya sepertinya Namjoon memilih bolos kuliah saja, ia harus membereskan makanan yang terjatuh dan pecahan keramik yang berserakan didepan apartemennya.

Namjoon menghela napas berat kemudian. Benar-benar pagi yang tidak memberuntungkan.

"Dasar kurus menyebalkan." Namjoon menggerutu kemudian.

Tetapi tanpa sengaja gerutuannya itu terdengar oleh Hoseok yang mendadak keluar dari apartemennya dan melewati Namjoon begitu saja.

Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, Hoseok melangkah cepat melewati Namjoon namun ia bergumam keras disana.

"Dasar pirang jelek!" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Namjoon mendengus kesal kemudian. Ia menatap Hoseok yang menjauh sampai hilang ketika ia menuruni tangga.

"Padahal semalam ia begitu manis saat mengobrol di _chat_." Namjoon meringis kemudian.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb: oke ini masih berlanjut, makin ngecheesy ala-ala shoujo gitu deh lol.

Masih butuh namseok moment yang banyak gitu ;_;

Buat yang komentar kemarin; Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini apalagi yang sempetin komentar hihi :3


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hoseok benar-benar _moody_ setelah apa yang terjadi sejak kemarin pagi tentang tetangga barunya. Sudah selang waktu sehari Hoseok tak menerima keramik baru sebagai ganti mangkuknya kemarin yang pecah. Ah, jangankan diganti, yang bersangkutan pun belum meminta maaf secuil pun padanya. Hoseok kan jadi sebal.

Sahabatnya yang selalu nempel itu bahkan selalu kebingungan ketika Hoseok mulai menggerutu sendirian.

Seperti saat ini.

.

"Hosiki, _please_. Kau tinggal labrak saja tetangga pirangmu itu." Komentar Jimin yang lama-lama bosan juga melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang terus bergumam mengumpati nama Kim Namjoon. Apalagi ketika tanpa sengaja pemuda itu melewati kelas mereka.

Hoseok mendelik dengan mata kucingnya kearah Jimin. "Memangnya semudah itu, Park? Kalau aku dilabrak balik dan ternyata dia lebih jahat bagaimana?!"

Jimin balas mendelik pada sahabat setianya itu. "Kemarin-kemarin siapa ya yang mengagumi senyuman Namjoon- _sunbae_ dan bilang kalau dia baik sekali sudah mau mengantarmu ke kampus?"

Hoseok bungkam. Mengalihkan wajahnya karena ucapan Jimin.

"Namjoon- _sunbae_ itu tipe orang pemikir yang baik. Mana mungkin dia jahat padamu." Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok untuk menghiburnya.

"Kok kamu mikir gitu sih, Jim? Tapi dia sudah memecahkan mangkuk keramik milikku. :(" Hoseok masih juga menggerutu.

"Duh, kelihatan kok~ soal hal itu, kau tinggal minta ganti rugi saja."

Hoseok memanyunkan bibirnya. Jimin sih gampang berkata begitu. Sedangkan Hoseok?

Haah, yang ada ia sudah terpesona duluan kalau-kalau Namjoon bilang akan ganti rugi kemudian membawa Hoseok ke toko keramik mahal sekaligus mengajaknya berkencan.

 _Ekhem_ , hanya khayalan Hoseok saja sepertinya.

.

"Baiklah~ kita ke kelas Namjoon- _sunbae_ yuk!" Ajak Jimin tiba-tiba, merangkul kedua pundak kecil Hoseok dan mengajaknya untuk beranjak.

"Ih, mau ngapain?"

"Kau 'kan harus melabrak Namjoon- _sunbae_. Kalau aku sih mau ketemu _princess_ ~" Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Lalu mulai memaksa Hoseok dalam rangkulannya untuk menyeretnya berjalan.

"Aishh." Hoseok hanya menggerutu akan tingkah Jimin. Selalu saja ia terseret dalam drama cinta Jimin yang tak pernah terbalaskan itu.

Sahabat yang malang.

Tetapi kadang Hoseok terharu juga sih. Jimin itu pantang menyerah untuk mengejar cinta _sunbae_ manis yang terlihat dingin dan kejam tanpa pernah membalas perhatian Jimin secuilpun.

Hm, Hoseok bisa meniru kegigihan Jimin yang seperti itu.

Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk kembali pada mantannya...

...misalnya.

Hanya semisal kok. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mau balikan kalau mantannya setampan Kim Seokjin— _uhuk_.

Oke, sepertinya Hoseok harus mulai berhenti mengkhayal.

.

Tetapi belum sampai mereka berdua menghampiri kelasnya, geng tiga _sunbae_ yang sedang dibicarakan itu ternyata sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dan membuat mereka berpapasan.

"Jodoh memang tak kemana. _Princess_ datang padaku!" Jimin berseru heboh. Lengannya yang masih merangkul pundak Hoseok itu segera menarik sahabatnya untuk mendekat pada geng _sunbae_ itu.

Hoseok gelagapan. Ia tak siap untuk berhadapan dengan sunbae itu jika—

"Hey Hoshiki!"

Tuh 'kan.

Dia memanggil lagi nama panggilan akrab Hoseok.

Iya, dia.

Mantan terindah.

 _Uhuk_ lagi.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan pasrah dengan tarikan lengan Jimin begitu menghampiri tiga _sunbae_ yang terdiri dari Seokjin, Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Ah, si pemuda pirang itu...

Harusnya ia tak menyebutnya _sunbae_ karena Namjoon masih seumuran dengannya.

Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia mendelik tak suka seperti itu pada Hoseok?

Entahlah. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah Hoseok lebih dulu tersipu karena Seokjin masih saja memanggilnya selembut itu dan ketika ia tersenyum menyapanya hangat lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut ketika ia menghampirinya. _Ukh_ , Hoseok jadi ingin menangis karena perlakuannya itu membuatnya rindu saat mereka masih bersama...

dahulu.

"Seokjin- _sunbae_..."

Hoseok mencicit pelan, ia tak berani menatap Seokjin secara langsung. Ia juga mengetuk pelan ujung sepatunya diatas lantai koridor untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Sebenarnya Hoseok butuh pegangan saat ini, tetapi Jimin yang menyeretnya berhadapan dengan _sunbae_ ini telah lebih dulu menjauh dari Hoseok dan memulai beribu gombalannya untuk menarik hati _sunbae_ yang digilainya sebagai ' _princess_ ' itu.

Lihat saja kelakuannya. _Sunbae_ manis berkulit pucat yang bernama Yoongi itu sampai dibuat emosi berapi-api karenanya.

Mulai dari Jimin yang mencoba melakukan _skinship_ dengan merangkul pundak kecil Yoongi namun segera ditepis kasar olehnya. Lalu obrolan mereka yang terdengar tidak lazim.

" _Princess_ Yoongi, sudah makan siang belum?" Tanya Jimin antusias yang segera dibalas tatapan jijik dan meremehkan dari si _sunbae_ manis itu.

"Gak usah tanya-tanya!" jawabnya galak.

Jimin tak gentar. Ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan sinis itu dari Yoongi. Justru Jimin semakin gemas karenanya.

" _Princess_ kangen sama pangeran?" Jimin terus memulai kembali.

"Jangan panggil _princess_!" Yoongi menyemprotnya dengan bentakan. Hal itu malah membuat Jimin semakin semangat untuk menggodanya.

"Ah~ manisnya~ sini sini pangeran mau ciyum~"

Dan selanjutnya sebuah buku melayang ke wajah Jimin dengan cepat.

Hoseok sontak saja tertawa disana melihat nasib sahabatnya. Namun saat tengah asyik tertawa pandangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh pada si tetangga barunya. Menyadari bahwa Namjoon sedang menatapnya lekat.

Hoseok segera terdiam. Pandangannya kini berlari-lari ke segala arah secara gugup. Entah kenapa ketika merasakan tatapan Namjoon terasa begitu berbeda saat Seokjin menatapnya. Rasanya lebih mendebarkan.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , jangan kau siksa Jimin seperti itu." Seokjin ikut terkekeh. Selanjutnya ia. beralih menepuk pelan punda Hoseok dan mengajaknya berjalan. "Yasudahlah, lebih baik kita makan siang bersama lebih dulu yuk!"

Hoseok mengusap belakang lehernya canggung. Ia agak merona namun disisi lain ia juga merasakan tatapan menusuk yang tajam.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih mengemis minta perhatian dari gebetan yang paling dicintainya itu.

Saat itu Hoseok buru-buru menarik lengan Jimin menjauh dari Yoongi untuk mengajaknya pergi dari sana. "Ma—maaf _sunbae_ , aku dan Jimin harus pergi ke—"

"Yah! Hosiki! Aku harus mengencani _Prin_ —"

 _Dak!_

Tanpa perlu kata-kata yang terucap, Yoongi sudah menginjak sebelah kaki Jimin sebagai isyarat untuknya segera pergi dari sana sebelum ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Membuat Jimin segera memasang wajah sedihnya yang sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Yoongi.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum canggung, ia segera menarik lengan Jimin dan membawanya menjauh dari geng _sunbae_ mereka.

Meninggalkan mereka bertiga kembali yang menatap tingkah aneh Hoseok.

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , apa kau sebegitunya membenci Jimin?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja dia menyebalkan. Bilang cinta tetapi masih genit dengan orang lain."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti maksud teman seangkatannya itu. Yoongi pasti berpikir Jimin itu terlalu genit dengan orang lain dalam artian Jimin itu terlalu dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka terlihat selalu berdua layaknya orang pacaran. Kemana-mana selalu bersama sahabat dan selalu berduaan dimanapun mereka berada. Disisi lain Namjoon juga curiga pada Kim Seokjin karena sejak awal Hoseok selalu bersikap berbeda begitu melihatnya. Namjoon pikir sepertinya ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara mereka. Misalnya semacam hubungan spesial...

Ah, tetapi Seokjin 'kan sudah memiliki kekasih?

Namjoon pernah diberitahu dan melihatnya langsung kok.

Lalu?

Astaga, ini lebih rumit daripada Namjoon mengerjakan soal matematika sekalipun.

Yang ia mengerti adalah perasaannya tak suka dengan sikap Hoseok yang cenderung berbeda ketika sedang berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Pokoknya Namjoon tidak suka.

.

Hoseok segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai di sisi lapangan ketika Jimin menghempaskan tangannya dan berhenti melangkah.

"Hosiki, kau itu kenapa sih? Kau tak lihat kalau tadi aku sedang berusaha mendekati Yoongi- _sunbae_?" Jimin bersungut kesal.

Hoseok hanya menghela napas malas. Demi apapun yang tadi itu Hoseok hanya tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang ada. "Jim, aku butuh udara segar."

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tidak mengerti perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kupikir tatapan Namjoon membuatku mendadak serangan jantung tadi." Ucapnya inosen dengan wajah sedihnya.

Jimin mendadak mengukir senyum iseng. "Ey~ sudah benar-benar _move on_ dari sang mantan nih ceritanya?"

"Ish, apaan sih Jimin." Hoseok segera mendelik tajam.

Jimin malah mulai terkekeh senang. "Yeah~ sahabatku sedang naksir tetangga barunya~"

"Yak!" Hoseok baru saja ingin memukul sahabatnya itu namun Jimin segera berlari menjauh dan mulai menertawainya.

Hoseok pun segera mengejar Jimin dengan wajah agak merona. Bisa-bisanya Jimin menyimpulkannya secepat itu tentang pandangannya terhadap Namjoon. Hoseok 'kan jadi mulai canggung lagi...

.

.

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Hoseok mulai merapikan buku-bukunya diperpustakaan untuk bersiap pulang. Sore ini ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas artikel ilmiahnya. Ia segera bersiap untuk pulang.

Seperti biasa Hoseok akan pulang bersama Jimin yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran.

Sesaat Hoseok sedang berjalan dan bersenandung kecil di koridor untuk keluar area gedung, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Huh?"

Dan ketika Hoseok mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya, ia segera membulatkan kedua mata kucingnya karena terkejut.

"Uh, kau..."

Namjoon juga terkejut begitu melihat Hoseok dihadapannya. Dengan agak canggung ia mengusap lengannya sendiri dan tersenyum.

"Baru mau pulang?" Ucap Namjoon basa-basi.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia tak bersitatap dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas mengetahui Hoseok tak ingin melihatnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Ajaknya kemudian. Berusaha mengobrol agak lama dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok berdehem pelan dan membetulkan posisi ranselnya. "Maaf, aku akan pulang bersama Jimin." Ucapnya kemudian memulai langkah untuk melewati Namjoon.

Tuh 'kan Jimin lagi. Tetapi Namjoon dengan refleks meraih pergelangan tangan kurus Hoseok untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoseok, maafkan aku..." Ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu mengucapkan hal itu.

Hoseok langsung terdiam. Telapak tangan itu terasa hangat melingkari lengannya. Hoseok langsung merasa debaran jantungnya mulai meliar lagi. Ia segera mendongak hanya untuk membuat kontak mata pada Namjoon dan membuat keduanya terdiam.

Menikmati lamat-lamat pandangan yang terasa begitu hangat untuk keduanya.

Tatapan itu. Hoseok melihatnya kembali dan tanpa sadar membuat kedua pipinya menghangat.

Namjoon juga perlahan merasakan desiran yang sama. Namjoon menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang. Menyadari bahwa tatapan Hoseok sebegitu dalamnya hingga membuat pikirannya kosong secara tiba-tiba. Kedua manik hitam dengan kelip syahdu yang membuat Namjoon merasa begitu cinta hanya dengan menatapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati momen berdua yang tanpa keduanya sadari terjadi debaran halus yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Hoseok menggerakkan lengannya yang masih digenggam Namjoon itu untuk membuat pemuda itu tersadar.

Namjoon yang menyadari itu dengan tak rela melepas kontak lengannya dengan Hoseok.

Dengan bibir dikatup rapat dan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Hoseok melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang berdiri sendirian di tengah koridor.

Namjoon kembali menghela napas menatap punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan bergumam.

"Hoseok itu manis, tetapi kenapa sepertinya ia begitu marah padaku?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : long time no see :"D maaf sudah mulai susah muncul di peradaban fanfic, dunia nyata lebih kejam dari fantasi yknow hahaha

Okey, buat yang kemarin komentar dibalas via pm ;)

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

(hope you can) _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Hoseok sedang tak ada jam kuliah dan ia hanya bermalas-malasan diapartemennya. Bebas dari tugas yang selalu mengganggunya karena minggu-minggu ini juga sedang liburan semester musim panas.

Omong-omong liburan, Hoseok ingin sekali pulang ke Gwangju. Tetapi ibunya bilang bahwa ayah dan ibu akan pergi berlibur ke rumah nenek di Jepang dan kakaknya akan menginap di Seoul nanti. Jadi Hoseok tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke Gwangju.

Sore ini Hoseok telah menyelesaikan daftar keperluan yang perlu dibelanjakannya untuk kebutuhan bulanan. Hoseok menulisnya secara rapih dan teratur dan terperinci apa saja yang telah benar-benar habis dan apa yang perlu dibelinya. Hoseok selalu seperti itu, ibunya juga selalu bilang untuk jangan menghamburkan uang dan hidup dengan hemat.

Hoseok sudah rapi dan ia siap untuk berangkat ke supermarket saat ini juga kalau saja-

DING DONG.

Hoseok mengangkat satu alisnya menatap pintu apartemennya. Sambil berjalan Hoseok berpikir siapa yang bertamu padanya jam segini. Seingatnya ia hanya ada janji pada Jimin. Tetapi seratus persen Hoseok yakin yang bertamu saat ini bukanlah Jimin. Karena bocah itu tidak akan pernah memencet bel dan selalu masuk begitu saja. Apabila Hoseok mengunci pintu pun bocah itu hanya akan mengetuk pintu dengan brutal sampai Hoseok membukakannya.

Nah, siapa gerangan yang bertamu saat ini? Hoseok sudah menarik napas lebih dulu kalau-kalau dibalik pintunya itu adalah tetangga pirangnya.

Cklek.

Hoseok termangu melihat siapa yang datang.

Sang mantan...

"Hai, Hoshiki." Sebuah senyum terkembang sangat menawan pada seorang lelaki tinggi berbahu tegap. Hoseok sampai dibuat merona tipis dan terkejut melihatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut bertamu padanya.

"Seokjin- _sunbae._..."

Seokjin menepuk gemas kepala Hoseok. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Hoseok menggeleng cepat. Membuat kontak lengan Seokjin menjauh dari rambutnya dan Hoseok segera tertawa canggung.

"Tidak kok."

"Jadi...aku tidak disuruh masuk nih?"

Hoseok buru-buru menyingkir dan melebarkan pintunya. Mempersilakan masuk tamu dadakannya itu. "Ah, maaf _sunbae_. Silakan masuk."

Seokjin melepas sepatu dan melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum kagum.

"Kau selalu sama. Memelihara rumahmu serapi mungkin." Seokjin memuji. Ia berjalan berkeliling dan berakhir di pintu balkon mini disana. Membukanya dan membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam.

Hoseok jadi termangu. Seokjin juga tidak pernah berubah. Terakhir kali Hoseok melihatnya dan membuka pintu balkon lalu berdiri disana adalah ketika pemuda itu masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Tetapi kini... Seokjin hanya terlihat seperti bayangan masa lalunya. Rasanya begitu asing karena ia kini sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain. Bukan Hoseok lagi.

"Umm, mau minum apa, _Sunbae_?" Hoseok memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ah, aku hanya sebentar saja." Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum kembali. Ia sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Namjoon. Tetapi mengingat ia tetangga sebelahmu jadi aku berpikir untuk bermain disini dulu."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Seokjin ingin bertemu si Pirang. Lagipula, memangnya kini punya alasan apa lagi dia untuk bertamu ke apartemen Hoseok?

Kalau tidak mengenalkan kekasihnya mungkin memberikan undangan pernikahan pada Hoseok?

Hahaha.

.

"Aku buatkan teh ya, _Sunbae_." Hoseok segera melangkah ke dapur. Ia memang selalu memberikan seduhan teh yang selalu tersedia di dapur mungilnya pada setiap tamu yang datang. Seokjin juga tahu kelakuan Hoseok yang selalu memberikannya teh meski ia bilang tak ingin minum apapun.

Tak lama berseling Hoseok kembali bersama dua cangkir teh yang dibawanya. Ia menghela napas malas begitu melihat Seokjin masih betah bersandar di tepi balkon.

" _Sunbae_ , minumanmu." Hoseok meletakkan kedua cangkirnya diatas meja kecil disana.

Dari luar balkon Seokjin berseru. "Bisa kau bawakan saja kemari?"

Hoseok segera mendelik. Apa-apaan ini. Apa _Sunbae_ tampannya itu berniat mengerjai Hoseok?

Memang hanya orang terdekat Hoseok saja yang tahu kalau pemuda itu punya fobia ketinggian. Maka sebab itu Hoseok selalu menutup rapat balkonnya dan hanya membukanya ketika akan dibersihkan. Itu pun Hoseok melakukannya dengan cara yang aneh menggunakan mesin vakum rumahannya. Dan orang yang hanya berani membuka pintu balkon untuk berdiam diri disana hanyalah Kim Seokjin seorang.

"Kau ambil saja sendiri." Hoseok memutar mata malas dan duduk di kursi kayu. Lama-lama sebal juga.

Seokjin tersenyum miring melihatnya. Merasa berhasil telah memancing amarah Hoseok.

"Ahahaha begitu ya. Kau masih tak mau menginjakkan kaki disini?" Ledek Seokjin.

"Terserah."

Hoseok mendengus malas. Seokjin benar-benar meledeknya sekarang. Tidakkah ia merasakan kalau tingkahnya itu membuat Hoseok jadi teringat masa-masa bersama mereka dahulu.

Ehem.

"Hoshiki~"

"Tidak."

"Aku haus? Bawakan minumannya untukku, ya?"

"Tidak mau."

Seokjin mulai gemas. Ia menghampiri Hoseok lalu menarik kedua tangannya untuk memaksa pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan.

"Yak, sunbae! Mau kemana?!" Hoseok berusaha menarik dirinya. Tetapi Seokjin menariknya melangkah menuju balkon dengan agak memaksa.

 _Well_ , siapa bilang Kim Seokjin yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan menawan itu selalu bersikap baik? Nyatanya pemuda itu adalah orang yang memiliki kejahilan luar biasa jika kau sudah dekat dengannya. Seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Hoseok saat ini. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?

"Ayo lihat! Pemandangan disini terlalu indah untuk kau selalu tutup pintunya, Hoseok-ah~" Seokjin menggenggam erat lengan Hoseok agar pemuda itu tak memberontak dan mengikuti langkahnya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas berat menghadapinya. Apanya yang indah kalau kau memiliki fobia ketinggian.

" _Sunbae_ , serius aku tidak—"

"Jung Hoseok?"

Sebuah suara serak yang lembut terdengar dari arah kiri mereka dan membuat Hoseok yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin.

Astaga, apa Hoseok terlalu berisik sampai mengganggu tetangganya?

Tetapi demi apapun tetangganya itu Namjoon! Dan balkon sebelah kanannya pasti apartemen milik Namjoon. Hanya saja... kenapa yang berdiri disana itu adalah pemuda pucat bernama Min Yoongi? 

Apa yang dilakukannya di apartemen Namjoon? 

Hoseok baru saja akan membuka suara lagi namun tiba-tiba si pemilik tetangga sebelahnya itu muncul. Si pirang jelek, Namjoon. Ia kini menatap terkejut kearah Hoseok dan tentu saja Seokjin yang berada disana.

"Hoseok? Jin- _hyung_...?" Namjoon memicingkan mata menatap curiga. "Kalian berdua...?"

Hoseok mendadak panik. Gelagapan dan segera melepaskan genggaman Seokjin di lengannya. Entah bagaimana ada perasaan tidak ingin terlihat dekat dengan Seokjin.

"A—aku."

Lalu suara derap langkah terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Hoseok melirik ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat sahabatnya datang menghampiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Itu Park Jimin.

"Lho ada apa ini. Hoshiki ngapain sama Seokjin- _sunbae_ disitu! Kau 'kan takut ketinggian!" Jimin datang dan melangkah kearah balkon untuk kemudian merangkul Hoseok dan selangkah menjauh dari Seokjin. Membuat gestur seolah sedang melindungi Hoseok dari orang jahat.

Hoseok yang mendadak jadi agak canggung itu segera melepas rangkulan Jimin yang melingkar di bahunya. Dengan pandangan curi-curi ia melirik Namjoon yang lagi-lagi melemparkan pandangan tak suka terhadapnya. Tidak hanya Namjoon, kini Hoseok serasa dihujani dua pasang mata menatapnya tajam sekaligus. Yoongi juga menatapnya sama.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan juga suasana yang tercipta terasa canggung bersama Seokjin. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Hoshiki? Lalu Seokjin- _sunbae_ ngapain disini? Tumben sekali..."

Tanpa sengaja Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendadak ia tersenyum sumringah. Ia melihat pujaan hatinya disana. Abaikan Namjoon yang menghalangi pandangannya karena sebagian tubuhnya menghalangi pemandangan Jimin. Segera saja Jimin berseru heboh disana.

"Princess! Princess Yoongi! lihat aku, Princess!" Jimin berseru dan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Namjoon itu. Tentu saja itu Yoongi. Hanya pemuda seputih kapas itu yang akan dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Princess' oleh Jimin.

Tetapi yang dipanggil terlihat mendengus malas dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Namjoon.

Princess mau kemana?! Hei~" Jimin segera melangkah pergi dari balkon dan berniat penuh untuk bertamu di tempat Namjoon. Ia baru saja melihat pujaannya disana dan tentu saja Jimin akan selalu mengejarnya.

Ia bahkan meninggalkan sahabatnya bersama Seokjin dalam keadaan canggung disana. Bersama Namjoon yang masih setia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan yang tak mampu Hoseok artikan disana.

"Jin-hyung? Kupikir kita ada janji diapartemenku?" Namjoon memecah kecanggungan yang ada dengan pertanyaannya. Tetapi pandangannya tetap ia tuju pada Hoseok yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan mengetukkan sebelah kakinya di lantai. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

Seokjin menyadari hal kecanggungan yang terjadi antara teman barunya dan mantan kekasihnya itu. Hal itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang, Namjoon." Seokjin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku untuk kemudian meninggalkan balkon Hoseok dan mengikuti langkah Jimin untuk bertamu ke tempat Namjoon yang hanya bersebelahan dari apartemen Hoseok.

Kini tinggal Hoseok yang masih berdiri canggung dengan Namjoon yang masih setia menatapnya. Hoseok yang merasa tak nyaman mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kalau saja suara Namjoon tak mengiterupsinya.

"Hoseok- _ah_."

Hoseok hanya menoleh sebagai responnya. Tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

Setelahnya Namjoon segera masuk dan membiarkan Hoseok dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda oriental itu berdegup gugup dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Nb : hello :3

Saya masih niat melanjutkan ini kok hahaha. Otp kesayangan juga yang jarang sekali ditemui.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan jejak dan sudah rela membaca sampai sini. apalagi yang sempetin komentar ;3 hihi

See you~


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _(hope you can) Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memenuhi permintaan Namjoon untuk bertamu disana. Ia sudah melihat Jimin lebih dulu di luar pintu bersama Yoongi yang berusaha menahannya untuk tak ikut masuk ke dalam.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya kemudian masuk ke apartemen Namjoon dan membiarkan Yoongi serta Jimin di luar.

"Hai, Jin- _hyung_." Namjoon menyapa lebih dulu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ditekuk kali ini.

Seokjin mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa single disana untuk menatap Namjoon. "Kau sedang cemburu padaku?"

Pertanyaan telak membuat Namjoon membeku. Pasalnya ia sendiri masih ragu apa ia benar-benar cemburu atau perasaan meletup dalam darahnya dan ingin sekali memukul wajah Seokjin ketika bersama Hoseok tadi itu hanya sepintas sebagai rasa tak pedulinya?

Melihat Namjoon yang tak bereaksi apapun membuat Seokjin semakin tersenyum penuh arti. Oke, sekarang ia mengerti posisi Namjoon. Kemungkinan besar pemuda itu memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Hoseok.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , aku menyukai Hoseok."

Perkataan Seokjin membuat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat pandangannya pada Seokjin. Tetapi Namjoon belum mengatakan apapun sebagai jawabannya.

Melihat respon seperti itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum lagi dan balas menatap Namjoon senang. Entah mengapa senyuman tampannya kali ini membuat Namjoon merasa jengkel.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Hoseok dan dia menyukaiku." Lanjut Seokjin dengan tenang.

Namjoon mulai mengeraskan rahangnya. Apa maksudnya Seokjin berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tidakkah ia memiliki seorang kekasih saat ini?

Oh, apa itu adalah Hoseok? Bukan yang waktu itu pernah dikenalkan padanya?

Melihat Namjoon yang tetap diam membuat Seokjin tersenyum menang. Sepertinya mengerjai Namjoon memang menyenangkan.

"Aku juga pernah menciumnya." Seokjin mengangkat jemarinya untuk mengelus pelan dagunya. "Dan aku juga pernah memilikinya."

Perkataan Seokjin sukses membuat Namjoon menggeram emosi saat itu juga. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Namun ia masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tak menghajar wajah tampan itu.

Tak lama kemudian Seokjin terkekeh. Ia terkekeh geli sampai tertawa keras. Namjoon yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Namjoon- _ah_! Kenapa kau serius sekali? Aku hanya mantanan dengan Hoshiki!" Ucapnya masih disela tawanya sendiri.

Namjoon hanya memasanng wajah _blank_ nya yang datar. "Oh, cuma mantan."

Pikirnya lega dan ia menarik napas untuk menghilangkan emosinya.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?" Tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Namjoon hanya bisa tertunduk. Bukankah tingkahnya yang tadi terjawab jelas?

Meski Namjoon sendiri bingung harus mengiyakannya atau tidak. Tetapi yang pasti, ia hanya tak suka melihat Hoseok dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan sahabatnya sekalipun.

"Yeah, Jin- _hyung_..." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan keras. Merasa malu juga dihadapan Seokjin. Tetapi kemudian ia menyelidik Seokjin dengan tatapannya. "Tetapi kau benar-benar pernah menciumnya, _eoh_?!"

Seokjin tertawa kembali mendengarnya. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak tahan untuk tak mencium pemuda manis sepertinya!"

Namjoon yang mendengar itu jadi menyesal telah bertanya. "Asssh, sialan kau, Jin- _hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum ia merubah persahabatannya dengan Jimin menjadi cinta." Seokjin menimpali.

Perkataan Seokjin membuat Namjoon kembali terdiam. Benar juga, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Tetapi kedua orang itu terlalu dekat sebagai sahabat...

Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Kecurigaan Namjoon dengan Seokjin memang telah selesai. Tetapi ada satu masalah lagi yang perlu diperjelas sekarang.

Tetapi kalau dipikir lagi... Namjoon bisa jadi orang paling jahat kalau sampai menghancurkan persahabatan mereka berdua.

Lalu... Apa Namjoon hanya perlu menyatakan cinta pada Hoseok tanpa mengenyampingkan hal-hal lain yang mengganggunya?

Sepertinya memang harus begitu...

.

.

Di luar, Yoongi sedang mencoba menahan amarahnya menghadapi pemuda yang berceloteh dihadapannya. Bagi Yoongi, setiap melihat Jimin bawaannya ingin selalu menghajarnya. Entah mengapa.

Seperti saat ini.

"Princess ngapain di tempat Namjoon- _sunbae_?! Aku cemburuuu~" Jimin merajuk-rajuk dan berusaha untuk merangkul Yoongi namun segera ditepis oleh pemuda pucat itu.

Yoongi hanya memutar malas kedua matanya lalu bersidekap melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau sendiri ngapain di tempat Hoseok?"

Jimin langsung tersenyum kala itu juga. "Princess juga cemburu ya?"

"A—apaan! Tentu saja tidak!" Yoongi mengelak dengan cepat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Jimin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Yoongi juga bingung kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm? Kalau princess cemburu berarti cinta dong sama Jimin?" Jimin sudah gemas sekarang. Kenapa sih Yoongi itu sebegini _tsundere_ nya sampai Jimin rela menderita dimaki-maki olehnya.

Dasar masokis.

"Bocah brengsek, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku membencimu!" Yoongi menggeram tidak suka. Ia akan berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke apartemen Namjoon namun tiba-tiba sebuah cengkeraman menahan lengannya.

Yoongi tersentak. Ia segera memberontak dari cengkeraman Jimin namun yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah pemuda itu menghentak Yoongi ke dinding sebelah pintu apartemen Namjoon. Mengunci pergerakannya dengan tubuh Jimin yang semakin menghimpitnya.

Yoongi memberontak, tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya membuat kedua pipinya memanas karena Jimin terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jimin menelisik lama setiap inchi wajah pucat yang begitu dipujanya. Memaksa kedua manik sayunya untuk bersitatap dengan Jimin.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan tatap aku, Min Yoongi." Jimin berdesis pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yoongi. Perkataannya terdengar menuntut dan begitu serius. Yoongi tak pernah melihat Jimin seserius ini tanpa sifat kekanakkannya yang selalu membuat Yoongi kesal setiap saat. Dan demi apapun hal itu membuat Yoongi berdegup kencang sekarang.

"Ji—Jimin—" Yoongi bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun tatapan tajam Jimin entah mengapa begitu menjeratnya saat ini. Seakan melemaskan semua syaraf di tubuh Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Kau tahu kalau aku takkan pernah lelah mengejarmu, bukan?" Jimin tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Nadanya begitu sendu dan kilat tajam penuh emosi terpancar dari tatapan tajamnya yang menghujam Yoongi.

"Aku—" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ini tidak pernah Yoongi duga sebelumnya kalau Jimin seperti ini. Jimin bisa membuatnya tak berkutik tanpa kata seperti ini.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan dengan terus mengejarmu?" Jimin berkata lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih sendu.

Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Apa ia telah menghancurkan harapan seseorang?

Entahlah. Tetapi yang pasti saat ini Yoongi hanya bisa terlarut dalam kedua manik gelap milik Jimin yang menguncinya tanpa izin. Mengundang debaran halus yang membuat nyaman keduanya.

Lalu tanpa perkataan apapun lagi, Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya begitu ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang lembut dan hangat menyelimuti bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Hoseok berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya dengan cemas. Perkataan Namjoon yang bilang ingin berbicara dengannya benar-benar membuat Hoseok gugup tak karuan. Ia sampai melupakan rencana belanjanya.

Hoseok hanya takut. Takut kalau tetangga pirang jeleknya itu kecewa padanya. Entah untuk alasan ia merasa kecewa tetapi Hoseok hanya takut. Apalagi kalau ia tahu kenyataan masa lalu Hoseok.

Takut kalau pemuda itu akan menjauhinya...

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Nb : oke, mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan ini berakhir ;(

Huhuhu terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan yang sempat berkomentar :3 see you~


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon** **Hoseok** **AU!College** **Youth's rated** **| mini series | slight!Minyoon | I don't take any profit with this chara**

 _._

 _Do not plagiarize._

 _._

 _(hope you can) Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin memberi jarak ketika Yoongi mencengkeram rambutnya. Memberinya tatapan sayu yang tajam untuk menusuk pandangan Jimin dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Bisiknya seringan kapas dan menghembus bagaikan angin pagi yang begitu sejuk. "Aku masih ragu... Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu?"

Terdengar erangan kesal dan sesal yang begitu kentara. Jimin menyapu rambutnya kebelakang sejenak dan tetap menatap Yoongi dalam. "Dengarkan aku, Min Yoongi yang sangat kupuja. Jung Hoseok itu sahabatku. Yang kucinta adalah dirimu bukan sahabatku."

Yoongi mendengus pelan mendengar kalimat Jimin. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Tak mau mengakui kesalahpahamannya selama ini.

"Seorang sahabat tak pernah melakukan hal ini dan hanya melakukannya pada kekasihnya." Jimin mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada Yoongi. Mencoba menghimpit pemuda pucat yang kini mulai gelagapan karenanya.

"Huh?"

"Sekarang Min Yoongi adalah kekasihku." Perkataan telak Jimin langsung membuat Yoongi bungkam. Bukan karena keterdiaman terkejutnya, tetapi karena Jimin telah menelan semua protesannya dengan hisapan lembut dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan kearah pintu depan apartemennya dan memakai salah satu _sneaker_ yang berjajar di rak sepatunya. Seokjin yang melihat gerak-gerik temannya itu hanya dibuat heran karenanya.

"Kupikir kita akan bekerja sama untuk mengkomposisi lagu hari ini?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan satu alis terangkat begitu pemuda pirang itu telah bersiap untuk membuka pintunya.

Namjoon berbalik untuk menatap Seokjin balik dengan tatapan malasnya. "Kupikir kita bisa menundanya sampai besok? Aku ada urusan dengan tetanggaku."

"Huh?" Seokjin menghela napas mendengarnya. Namjoon benar-benar serius dengan tetangganya rupanya. Yoongi juga tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan kembali ke apartemen Namjoon setelah ia keluar bersama Jimin sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan sendiri sekarang?

Astaga, seharusnya Seokjin membawa kekasihnya saja tadi.

"Kau bisa jaga apartemenku, Jin- _hyung_." Namjoon memberi kekehan kecil pada kalimatnya untuk meledek Seokjin.

"Tidak sudi." Seokjin memutar mata malas lalu menghampiri Namjoon ke pintunya. Bermaksud untuk ikut keluar juga.

Namjoon terkekeh kembali. Ia lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan baru selangkah ia keluar, sebuah pemandangan membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Astaga."

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Seokjin yang juga mengikuti langkah keluar setelah Namjoon.

"Yoongi- _hyung_... emm kalian— _ukh_ maksudku apa aku mengganggumu?" Namjoon berkata kikuk setelah ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget adalah memergoki Yoongi yang sedang bercumbu dengan Jimin di samping pintunya. Sampai keduanya juga dibuat terkaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Namjoon disana.

Yang namanya cinta memang membuat orang lupa diri.

"Wow." Seokjin ikut berseru kemudian.

Yoongi yang terlihat dengan wajah memerah padam itu berniat untuk memukul kedua temannya kalau saja tidak ada suara 'tuk' pelan tak jauh dari mereka berempat berdiri yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan.

Ada Hoseok di depan pintunya sendiri dan mengusap keningnya yang terantuk. Ia mengaduh pelan.

Ternyata Hoseok juga keluar dari apartemennya dan ketika ia melihat semuanya berdiri di depan apartemen Namjoon membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya. Namun yang terjadi malah ia terantuk pintunya disana dan membuat semuanya menatap kearahnya.

Memanfaatkan waktu hening singkat disana membuat Jimin yang sebelumnya salah tingkah juga itu segera merangkul Yoongi dan menariknya menjauh.

"Umm, Hosiki! Aku tidak bisa sering menemanimu lagi karena sekarang aku memiliki princess!" Seruan Jimin sembari membawa Yoongi pergi itu membuat semuanya menoleh padanya. "Pangeran sudah bersama princess sekarang!"

Dari mereka yang menjauh itu terdengar Yoongi yang juga mengumpat pada kekasih barunya itu sampai keduanya menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini tinggal Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok saja yang tersisa. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Sampai tiba-tiba Seokjin berbicara untuk memecah kecanggungan disana.

"Emm, sepertinya aku juga harus pergi dari sini. Namjoon, tolong jaga Hosiki baik-baik ya." Hanya seperti itu dan Seokjin benar-benar pergi dan menyisakan Namjoon saja dan Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing.

Hoseok yang tak nyaman dengan kecanggungannya itu mencoba berbalik untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun tak disangka pergerakannya itu membuat Namjoon menyuarakan panggilannya.

"Hoseok- _ah_."

Hoseok sedikit tersipu. Mendengar Namjoon memanggil namanya saja terasa berbeda.

"Iya?" Sialan dirinya. Hoseok mengumpati suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Namjoon lalu melangkah mendekati Hoseok. Menghadirkan perasaan baru yang membuat keduanya merasakan desiran halus yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh perasaan masing-masing.

"Ikut aku." Ajak Namjoon. Dengan refleks ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap lengannya yang digenggam lembut itu. Entah mengapa itu membuat Hoseok menahan senyumannya.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya pelan.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir. "Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke taman sungai han? Itu dekat dari sini bukan?"

Hoseok benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Jalan-jalan adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal favorit yang Hoseok dengan sukarela lakukan apabila hal itu membuatnya senang. Dan melihat pemandangan sungai di sore yang tidak terlalu panas seperti ini sepertinya akan membuat _mood_ nya naik.

Hoseok mengangguk dan kini Namjoon yang tersenyum. Demi apapun Namjoon sangat menyukai senyuman yang terukir dibibir Hoseok. Pipinya, Namjoon bisa gila kalau terlalu gemas dengan pipi yang mengembang menciptakan lesung kecil di dekat bibir Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan degupan rahasia yang memacu di setiap perasaan mereka. Namjoon tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hoseok seolah tak ingin pemuda disampingnya mengambil jarak lebih jauh darinya.

.

Melewati jalan setapak yang dipagari besi di sepanjang sungai yang begitu tenang, kedua pemuda itu masih dalam kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya. Namjoon tak lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hoseok namun membiarkan dirinya berjalan beriringan dengannya dan menikmati pemandangan riak sungai yang mengalir. Memantulkan cahanya matahari sore dan membuatnya berkelap-kelip.

"Namjoon- _ah_."

Kali ini Hoseok bersuara lebih dulu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk kemudian menyandarkan kedua sikutnya di pagar besi dingin yang membatasi sungai itu. Membiarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh objek sungai sampai ke seberangnya sepenangkapan kedua manik hitamnya.

Namjoon yang mendengar namanya dipanggil setenang itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menggumam pelan untuk menjawabnya dan membiarkan dirinya ikut disamping Hoseok untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Namjoon menarik napas untuk membiarkan udara bersih sungai memasuki rongga dadanya. Membuatnya tenang dan terasa santai.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , bagaimana kau bisa membuatku terus memikirkanmu?" Ungkapnya tulus disela ia menarik napasnya dan memejamkan kedua mata menikmati semilir angin yang melewatinya.

Hoseok menoleh menatap pemuda disampingnya yang tersenyum damai. Diam-diam membuat Hoseok memuji lagi lesung pipi yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Dan perkataannya tadi juga membuat Hoseok kembali tersipu.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Dengan polosnya Hoseok hanya menjawabnya seperti itu.

Hening kembali menyapa keduanya. Tetapi tidak dengan pemikiran Hoseok. Pemikirannya jauh dari kata tenang karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Namjoon. Memikirkan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan selanjutnya, apa ia hanya akan membawa Hoseok jalan-jalan? Atau ada hal lain yang lebih menakjubkan? Menyatakan perasaan misalnya?

Deheman suara berat yang tegas membuat Hoseok mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih menatapi Namjoon. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sungai.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , mungkin kita belum terlalu lama saling mengenal. Tetapi semenjak pertemuan pertama kita itu membuatku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu." Ucapnya begitu tenang. Ia juga menatap pemandangan hamparan sungai dihadapannya.

Hoseok mulai berdegup kencang. Apa benar dengan yang dipikirkannya? Mungkinkah Namjoon akan menyatakannya sekarang juga? Disini?

"Tentang... apa?" Hoseok bersuara setenang mungkin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Namjoon dan secara kebetulan pemuda pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Bertambahlah degupan Hoseok sekarang. Ia masih belum siap jika memang Namjoon akan menyatakan padanya sekarang.

Namjoon bergeser sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Hoseok dan itu tentu saja membuat Hoseok semakin gelisah ditempatnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Namjoon selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau..." Namjoon menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengusap pelan rambutnya dan terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang gugup. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Huh?"

Hoseok _sweatdrop_. Pemikirannya tentang apa yang akan diungkapkan Namjoon langsung jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sudah membuat Hoseok gugup setengah mati tetapi yang dibicarakannya hanya itu?

Tentu saja Hoseok sebal sekarang.

Namjoon menatap bingung pada Hoseok yang kini melipat kedua tangannya dan terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Padahal sebelumnya Namjoon bisa merasakan Hoseok yang lembut, lucu dan begitu manis. Tetapi kenapa sekarang langsung berubah cemberut ketika Namjoon bertanya padanya? Apa yang salah dari kalimatnya?

Namjoon hanya bingung, sungguh.

"Sebelumnya aku tak marah padamu tetapi sekarang aku benar-benar marah." Ungkap Hoseok, masih dengan bersidekap.

"Eeh?! Kok bisa begitu?!" Namjoon keheranan dan memasang ekspresi kagetnya karena pernyataan tetangganya barusan.

Hoseok meledek dengan meleletkan lidahnya pada Namjoon. "Tentu saja bisa, Pirang jelek!"

Namjoong mengangkat alisnya tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. "Aku memang pirang tapi aku tidak jelek?!"

Hoseok mendengus malas dan ia kembali pada pemandangannya untuk menatap sungai Han. Bibirnya menggumam menggerutu entah apa.

Tetapi diam-diam Namjoon tersenyum menatapinya. Tetangganya ini memang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" Namjoon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian Hoseok. Tetapi pemuda manis itu masih asyik menggerutu dan mengabaikan Namjoon yang kini mulai gemas menatapnya.

Namjoon kemudian diam-diam mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hoseok lalu dengan cepat ia mencuri kecupan di sebelah pipi Hoseok.

"—aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

Hoseok merona cepat dan ia segera menoleh pada Namjoon yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Pemuda oriental itu segera saja melayangkan tinjuannya ke lengan Namjoon.

"Aku tak memberi pertanyaan. Sudah pasti jawabannya mutlak dan 'Iya'." Namjoon terkekeh pelan menatap wajah merona Hoseok dan membiarkan pemuda itu memukul lengannya sekali lagi.

Hoseok benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pemikiran tetangganya itu. Hoseok yang tiba-tiba emosi jadi bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika Namjoon benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya.

Namjoon terus terkekeh senang sampai akhirnya ia memeluk Hoseok dari belakang untuk menatap hamparan sungai Han bersama-sama.

"Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

Haruskah Hoseok menjawabnya?

Entahlah, yang pasti Hoseok tidak mau mendengar Namjoon mengatakan hal serupa itu selain untuknya.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

Nb : akhirnya mini series ala-ala shoujo yang cheesy ini berakhir ;)

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang terjadi didalamnya. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti series ini sampai akhir.

Sampai jumpa~~ :D

Prev. chapter : **michaelchildhood , kohaiisan , Zahra492 , Yeoljae , anoncikiciw , she3nn0 , jimsnoona , GitARMY , naranari II , Siska Yairawati Putri , Misharu Rin , dumb-baby-lion , applecrushx , riani98 , Guesteu , shakinayu , chriseume , VampireDPS**

Dan kamu semua yang membaca cerita ini. Thank you and love you.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Namjoon tak hentinya tersenyum. Ia senang sekali hari ini. Ia bahkan terus menautkan jemarinya dengan Hoseok tanpa mau melepasnya sedikitpun.

Namun tiba-tiba dengan wajah sendunya yang sedih Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat keduanya berhenti juga.

Namjoon tentu saja bingung sekaligus khawatir. Ada apa dengan kekasih barunya ini?

Ehem, kekasih.

"Namjoon- _ie_. Kau masih memiliki hutang padaku." Ucapnya sedih. Hoseok lalu menatap Namjoon dengan kedua mata kucingnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon langsung dibuat terpaku kemudian. Serangan _aegyo_ mendadak. Jangan sampai Namjoon mimisan sekarang karena Hoseok terlalu menggemaskan baginya sekarang.

"Hu... hutang apa?" Dengan keberanian yang agak canggung, Namjoon mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih pipi Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak begitu merasakan telapak tangan luas milik Namjoon menyentuhnya hangat.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hoseok membuka kedua matanya dan menginjak sebelah kaki Namjoon dengan kuat dan membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung meringis karenanya.

"Kau harus mengganti keramik kesayanganku yang kau pecahkan waktu itu!" Ucapnya berapi-api kemudian.

Namjoon masih meringis dan perkataan Hoseok benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ternyata ia terus memikirkan mangkuk keramiknya itu mengapa setelah kejadian waktu itu Hoseok terlihat begitu murka kepadanya?

Oke, ia harus ke toko keramik sekarang.

.

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
